Destins Brisés XIII : Papiers de chewinggum
by Lucy in the Sky with Diamond
Summary: Alice Jones était une enfant raisonnable et qui ne croyait pas en la magie. Puis elle est devenue Alice Longbottom, Auror et maman d'un petit garçon adorable. Enfin, elle a fini enfermée dans sa propre folie, incapable de reconnaître les siens.


**Disclaimer :**** Après vérification, je ne suis toujours pas Rowling, et il en découle donc que ces charmants personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et je ne touche que de merveilleux commentaires en écrivant sur eux.**

**Ce personnage a été mis en avant à la demande de Goutt2mer, et aussi parce qu'il m'inspirait.**

**Merci à DameLicorne et Goutt2mer, qui m'ont fait remarquer que ma Alice était née Moldue, alors que Neville est un Sang-pur. Voilà mon erreur réparée ! Merci à vous deux !**

**

* * *

**

**PAPIERS DE CHEWING-GUM**

Enfant, Alice Jones vivait dans un appartement de Londres plutôt petit et très mal isolé. Elle partageait l'unique chambre – et l'unique lit – avec sa mère, et avait pour vêtements les habits décolorés et maintes fois recousus de ses -nombreuses - cousines. Son père était parti quand elle était toute petite, si bien que ses seuls souvenirs de lui était une vague odeur d'after-shave et d'un paquet de Craven. Et l'immense honneur de partager son nom de famille – sa mère avait tenu à le lui donner, sous prétexte que son père pourrait revenir, au nom de tous ces romans à l'eau de rose qu'elle lisait.

Malgré leur pauvreté, elle et sa mère étaient parfaitement heureuses, et ravies de pouvoir compter l'une sur l'autre. Bien qu'Amber travailla beaucoup, elles se retrouvaient pour le dîner, et parlaient de la journée d'école d'Alice et des clients étranges qu'Amber rencontrait. Souvent, le week-end, elles se promenaient dans Londres, visitant les musées et parcourant en tout sens les parcs de la capitale. Quand elles sortaient, Amber prenait toujours soin d'emmener avec elle un paquet de chewing-gum, disant à sa fille que les sucreries étaient magiques et soignaient tous les maux.

Alice Jones ne croyait pas en la magie. Elle la considérait même comme une absurdité pour les enfants, au même titre que le Père Noël. Pour elle, les feuilles qui volaient lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère ne bougeaient qu'à cause d'un courant d'air, et si elle ne se faisait pas mal en chutant du grand chêne dans le jardin de ses grands-parents, c'était simplement qu'elle était plus résistante que ses voisins. Même si sa mère lui chuchotait que son père avait les mêmes facultés. Si son père était un sorcier, alors elle ne voulait pas croire à la magie.

Et puis un jour, l'été qui suivit ses onze ans, un homme bizarre vient frapper à la porte alors que sa mère travaillait encore. Il dit être le professeur Horace Slughorn, et venir de Poudlard pour la rencontrer. Alice savait qu'il ne fallait pas ouvrir aux inconnus, et de plus, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de Collège Poudlard, elle dit donc à l'homme de patienter le temps que sa mère rentre.

Deux heures plus tard, et l'enfant fut impressionnée de la ténacité de l'individu excentrique qui était entré derrière sa mère, ils furent tous trois assis autour de la table de la cuisine, et Amber demanda avec toute la gentillesse dont elle était pourvue – c'est-à-dire énormément – ce que voulait l'homme. Même si Alice trouvait que sa mère agissait bizarrement, comme si elle connaissait Horace Slughorn – et le Collège Poudlard par la même occasion.

- Je suis venu voir Alice, lui répondit-il (Alice se souvenait encore de tous les mots, même vingt ans après). Elle a quelque chose de spécial qui nous intéresse à Poudlard.

- Monsieur, le coupa Amber, en tant que mère, je dirai toujours que ma fille est spéciale, extraordinaire ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Alors venez droit au but. Pourquoi laisserais-je mon unique enfant partir en pension à l'autre bout du pays alors qu'elle peut très bien aller au collège à l'angle de la rue ?

- Mrs Jones, je sais qui vous êtes. Amber Prewett, mariée à Julius Jones. Je sais que vous et votre mari avez préféré vous faire disparaître avec Alice parce que la ténacité de votre mari à vouloir l'égalité des sorciers a provoqué énormément de remous. Mais elle sera en sécurité à Poudlard, et elle apprendra à se défendre.

- Vous racontez n'importe quoi, était intervenue la jeune Alice. Les sorciers, cela n'existent pas.

A ce moment-là, sa mère – sa propre mère - avait sorti un bout de bois, une baguette magique elle le savait à présent, et elle avait réparé les assiettes ébréchées posées sur la table. Alice en était restée la bouche bée, alors que sa mère gardait les yeux fixés sur l'homme qui voulait lui enlever sa fille.

Amber voulait protéger son unique enfant, comme Julius et son frère Hieronymus tentaient de le faire en enlevant toutes les information sur Alice disponibles au Ministère. Alors que les Jones et les Prewett, au sang pur, combattaient les lois injustes envers les sorciers issus de Moldus, de nombreux sorciers voulaient, à l'inverse, accroître ce type de règlements. Et, forcément, ils n'avaient trouver comme moyen, pour arriver à leurs fins, que de menacer la jeune Alice, qui venait tout juste de naître.

Pour protéger leur fille, Julius et Amber ne s'étaient pas vu pendant onze ans, ne communiquant sous aucun prétexte. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait songé à ce qui se passerait lorsque leur fille atteindrait l'âge d'entrer à Poudlard.

- Nous prendrons soin d'elle, et vous pourrez vous écrire aussi souvent que vous le voulez.

- Merlin, je ne veux pas l'envoyer là-bas. Ils voulait la tuer ! remarqua Amber à voix basse.

- N'ayez crainte, l'école est préparée à de tels cas. Nous la protégerons. De toute façon, à part les professeurs, aucun adulte ne peut entrer dans notre école. Vous le savez, Miss Prewett. Alors dites-moi quel est votre jour de congé.

- Dimanche, répondit Alice en souriant – aucun magasin n'était ouvert le dimanche.

- Soit, alors je viendrais vous chercher dimanche. Madame, mademoiselle.

Comme prévu, il était venu les chercher, et elle avait découvert le Chemin de Traverse. Des boutiques colorées, des odeurs étranges, des personnes tout droit sorties d'un film en costume. C'était extraordinaire, magnifique, superbe. Magique, en un mot. Une fois sa propre baguette en main, elle avait enfin cru à la magie, laissant son pouvoir l'envahir alors qu'elle et sa mère suivaient le volubile professeur qui saluait ses anciens élèves. Elle s'était demandé un bref instant si elle pourrait retrouver son père dans ce monde où tout paraissait possible, puis elle avait oublié. Quel intérêt de vouloir rencontrer un homme qui les avait abandonnées ?

Les vacances étaient passées rapidement, alors qu'elle se plongeait dans les grimoires rapportés du Chemin. Le premier septembre était arrivé, entraînant avec lui appréhension et angoisse. Se ferait-elle des amies, elle, l'éternelle solitaire ? Serait-elle à la hauteur face à enfants élevés dans des familles sorcières ?

Elle quitta sa mère, le cœur déchiré de partir loin de cette femme qui lui avait tant donné. Elle s'installa dans un compartiment libre – elles étaient arrivées tôt car Amber devait aller travailler – et sortit un livre "moldu" de son sac. Elle lut tranquillement avant de se faire importuner par une bande de garçons bruyants qui s'installèrent dans son compartiment sans lui demander son avis. Enfin, l'un d'eux s'aperçut de sa présence, et le groupe se présenta. Il y avait Bertram Aubrey*, qui était le premier à l'avoir vue, Humphrey Belcher**, un petit rigolo un brin prétentieux, Franck Longbottom, un jeune garçon plutôt mignon et assez intelligent, et les jumeaux Fabian et Gideon Prewett***, des gamins qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau et qui paraissaient prêts à se battre pour n'importe quelle raison. Les deux derniers se trouvaient également être des cousins, ce qu'elle ne leur avoua jamais.

Très vite, ils lui expliquèrent comment fonctionnait Poudlard, et elle s'aperçut que ses nouveaux amis avaient tous au moins un parent sorcier. Lorsque la sorcière au chariot passa, ils prirent tous des friandises, et chacun lui fit découvrir ses préférées. Elle fut étonnée des variétés, et surtout des effets, des sucreries sorcières. Souriant, elle sortit de son sac l'un des paquets de chewing-gum glissés par sa mère, et les impressionna en faisant des bulles énormes – aucun des garçon ne parvint à sa cheville, ce qui lui permit d'entrer dans leur groupe. Impressionner des gamins de onze ans étaient bien plus facile que de tenter d'épater des Mangemorts chevronnés, penserait-elle plus tard.

En fait, contrairement à toutes ses attentes, Alice s'était bien intégrée à Poudlard, s'entendant bien avec ses camarades de Gryffondor, dont elle partageait le dortoir et la salle commune – à son grand étonnement, puisque le courage n'était pas sa qualité première -, mais également avec les Poufsouffle (particulièrement Bertram et Humphrey) ainsi que les Serdaigle (d'ailleurs, elle trouvait dommage que Franck dorme aussi loin d'elle, il était celui qui la faisait le plus rire dans le groupe). Elle n'avait cependant jamais réussi à supporter les Serpentard – trop hautains et suffisants pour elle.

Comme tous ses camarades, elle s'était perdue un nombre incalculable de fois dans le château avant de réussir à trouver les passages permettant de passer plus rapidement d'une salle de cours à l'autre. Elle s'était également aperçue que la plupart des nés-sorciers n'étaient pas plus avancés qu'elle dans le programme, et bien souvent, ses notes étaient égales aux leurs. Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle se sentait bien à Poudlard qu'en décembre, lorsqu'elle dut revenir à Londres.

Elle avait toujours adoré Londres, la Tamise, Picadilly Circus, mais elle était déçue d'y retourner et de laisser le château, où elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir, le monstre du lac et ses garçons qui restaient tous à Poudlard.

Au fil des années, elle ne revint que pour les vacances d'été, et souvent, elle partait deux ou trois semaines chez ses amis. Elle s'éloignait de sa mère, qui, bien que volontaire, lui avait caché des informations. Son père lui avait manqué pendant onze longues années, et elle savait que cette absence resterait pour toujours dans son âme. La dernière fois qu'elle vit sa mère, elle lui hurla qu'elle, au moins, ne cacherait jamais rien à ses enfants, et qu'elle serait toujours là pour eux. Si elle avait su...

Lorsqu'elle eut dix-huit, ses ASPICs en poche et son inscription au Bureau des Aurors effective, elle partit vivre avec Franck, dans un appartement à peine plus grand que celui qu'elle avait partagée avec sa mère mais, au moins, Franck et elle avaient les mêmes horaires et travaillaient au même endroit.

Elle avait choisi d'être Auror le jour où le père de Bertram, sorcier marié à une Moldue, s'était fait assassiné pour ce simple motif par des Mangemorts. Que certains sorciers s'estiment supérieurs car ils descendaient d'une famille composée uniquement de mages, passe encore, mais que l'on tue pour la pureté du sang, ça la dépassait, voire la révoltait. Elle voulait se battre, et survivre, parce qu'elle se doutait bien qu'en tant que Traître à son sang (et élevée parmi des Moldus), elle ne devait pas être loin sur leur liste.

C'était déjà cette raison qui avait gâché son enfance, elle ne la laisserait pas en plus anéantir sa vie adulte. Elle voulait vivre dans un monde libre, où ses enfants ne seraient pas jugés à leur sang mais à leurs capacités.

Elle et Franck réussirent leur examen en 1978, l'année où débarquèrent les joyeux drilles de Gryffondor, Black et Potter – et forcément, elle dut prendre ce zébulon de Sirius Black sous son aile, elle qui n'avait jamais supporté les airs de Don Juan du jeune homme. Bon, si elle devait être tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, elle lui reprochait encore la tête gonflée magiquement de Bertram. Mais lui faire supporter Black était une torture. Surtout que séduire une femme mariée – ou presque – semblait être un défi particulièrement intéressant pour lui !

Elle était effarée de voir Black ou son inséparable Potter aller déjà sur le terrain. Ils n'étaient qu'en première année d'étude, et avaient trois ans de moins qu'elle. Ils étaient encore des bleus, bien qu'ils connaissent de nombreux sorts et qu'ils soient déjà des Animagus – elle supportait Black depuis déjà six mois quand elle s'en était aperçue. En bon Gryffondor, il n'était pas dans son caractère d'être discret, mais Alice savait garder les secrets – en échange de pots-de-vin qui se trouvaient être de bonnes bouteilles d'alcool moldues et françaises s'il-vous-plaît.

Deux ans pile poil après avoir eut son résultat d'examen, elle accoucha d'un magnifique petit garçon, né neuf mois exactement après son mariage – oui, elle avait fini par craquer, Augusta, sa chère belle-mère, savait se montrer tenace quand elle le voulait. Le lendemain, le fils Potter naquit, et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à la douce mais ferme Lily, avec laquelle elle s'entendait bien à Poudlard. Avec un peu de chance, leurs garçons se rencontreraient et seraient de bons amis.

Ses espoirs de voir son adorable Neville et le petit Harry amis s'évanouit lorsque Dumbledore invita ses fidèles ouailles – à savoir les Potter, Black, ainsi que Franck et elle-même. Il leur apprit pour la prophétie, sa volonté de vouloir les protéger. Comme de bien entendu, James et Lily choisirent le beaucoup moins impétueux Black pour être leur Gardien du Secret tandis que Franck choisissait sa mère – après tout, elle était une femme de tête, solide comme un roc et incorruptible.

Alice regretta de s'être trouvée aussi souvent devant le Mage Noir. Si elle avait moins cherché à se battre, peut-être que son fils n'aurait pas été en danger, et si elle était restée sagement chez elle, elle était certaine que leur famille n'aurait pas eu à se préoccuper de la prophétie. Mais comme lui disait Augusta, « quand la potion est tirée, il faut la boire ».

Alors, elle se tut et protégea son fils du mieux qu'elle put, tentant d'ignorer que des innocents mourraient dehors et qu'elle ne pouvait pas, ne pouvait plus, aller les aider. Elle se concentra sur son fils, petite merveille qui avait hérité de la forme trop ronde de son visage mais avait réussi à obtenir les sublimes yeux marron ainsi que le sourire candide de son père.

Et puis un soir, Dumbledore apparut en leur disant que les Potter avaient été tués, que Harry avait survécu et que Sirius avait trahi. Alice s'en étonna. D'accord, elle n'avait jamais apprécié le jeune homme durant leurs années communes à Poudlard, mais il était un Gryffondor, fidèle en amitié et sans préjugés sur les Nés de Moldus. Il avait coupé les ponts avec sa famille et réprouvait, voire méprisait, leurs idéaux, lui avait-il confié lorsqu'elle l'encadrait chez les Aurors.

Le jeune homme n'avait aucune raison de trahir son meilleur ami, son _frère_ comme il l'appelait. Elle ne comprenait pas, se cassant la tête pour trouver une raison valable, essayant de se souvenir d'une faille dans la générosité de Sirius pour James. Rien, nada, nichts. Sirius serait mort pour les Potter, elle en était persuadée. Elle les avait vu évoluer à Poudlard puis au Bureau, collés l'un à l'autre, plus proche l'un de l'autre que Fabian et Gideon, ses jumeaux de meilleurs amis.

Le soir, à bout à force de se poser des questions, elle laissa Neville à sa grand-mère, prit Franck par la main et transplana vers le dernier lieu connu où Remus Lupin avait vécu. S'il y avait bien une personne qui connaissait la vérité sur la mort de James et de Lily, ça devait bien être lui, puisque Black était emprisonné et Pettigrew mort.

Elle s'arrêta devant l'immeuble vétuste, se demandant si ses chers amis se doutaient de l'endroit où vivait Remus. Connaissant la fortune et la générosité de Sirius et de James, elle se dit qu'il devait y avoir un problème entre le loup-garou – les professeurs se mettaient la baguette dans l'œil jusqu'au coude s'ils pensaient que personne ne se rendrait compte de la lycanthropie de Lupin – et ses meilleurs amis.

Elle entra dans l'appartement indiqué sur l'agenda de Sirius, qu'elle avait fouillé illégalement dans les archives. Elle et Franck avaient sorti leurs baguettes, et marchaient silencieusement, tentant de ne pas faire craquer les marches. Soudain, un bruit les fait se retourner et ils reconnurent Belatrix Lestrange qui les fixaient d'un air malsain – son air habituel ne peut s'empêcher de penser Alice. Quand elle n'était qu'en première année, l'aînée des Black la terrifiait du haut de ses sept ans d'étude de la magie, et elle ressent encore cette peur viscérale en la recroisant ainsi.

Tout à coup, elle regretta de ne pas avoir plus réfléchi. Rodolphus et Rabastan parlaient du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de Lupin qui savait forcément où ses chers amis avaient pu l'envoyer, de cet enflure de Pettigrew qui n'est jamais là quand on en a besoin. Et elle comprit. Elle sut que c'était le malingre Peter qui avait trahi, laissant Sirius porté le chapeau. Elle réalisa que si le trio était là, c'était pour retrouver leur maître disparu – mort ou vif, personne ne le savait.

Mais avant d'être une mère, elle était une Auror, et elle ne pouvait laisser des Mangemorts en liberté, surtout ceux qui n'avaient ni conscience, ni obéissance. Elle pointa sa baguette, mais trop tard. Le gamin blond filasse, dans l'ombre, celui qu'elle n'avait encore ni vu, ni entendu, avait eu le temps de suivre son analyse et de la stupéfixer. Elle aurait pu, si elle avait encore la faculté de se mouvoir, avoir un rictus en reconnaissant le gosse Croupton, d'à peine dix-huit et dont le père avait fait enfermé pas mal de ses nouveaux amis à Azkaban. Bon sang, elle l'avait aidé à se repérer dans le Château lors de sa première année.

Le monde ne fut plus que douleur, et elle oublia où elle se trouvait. Elle pensait à des choses insignifiantes, sans queue ni tête. Souvent, elle hurlait à s'en meurtrir les cordes vocales, parfois elle se contentait de murmurer. Mais, au fond d'elle, elle regrettait de ne pouvoir répondre à leurs questions pour, qu'enfin, ils la laissent en paix.

Une dernière fois, elle pensa au petit Neville, qu'elle ne verrait jamais grandir, puis son esprit se brisa, détruit par sa volonté de feu. Elle vit Franck, qui avait perdu la manche avant elle, puis elle se laissa tomber dans les brumes reposantes de la folie, là où la douleur disparaissait.

De nombreuses années étaient passées, et Alice Jones-Longbottom était toujours réfugiée dans le néant insensé qui lui épargnait la souffrance. Elle repensait quelque fois à la première fois qu'elle avait tenu sa baguette magique, ce moment où elle avait enfin cru à la magie. Elle regrettait. Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé après, ni avant, mais elle regrettait la magie qui coulait dans ses veines, lui faisant du mal, la dévorant de l'inté n'y avait de stable dans son monde que le visage familier et sans vie de son voisin de lit, qui lui ressemblait pas sa perte dans l'abîme de l'insensibilité.

Fréquemment, à intervalles réguliers, un garçonnet au visage familier venait les voir. Il leur souriait et leur parlait avec des mots dont elle ne comprenait plus le sens. Alors elle se contentait de répondre à ses sourires, et de lui donner ses papiers de chewing-gum. Elle-même n'avait pas le droit d'en manger, elle pouvait tout juste garder les papiers colorés, mais elle espérait qu'un jour, le gamin comprendrait et lui ferait passer les friandises auxquelles elle aspirait.

Au cours du temps, elle avait vu le gamin aux joues rebondies grandir, mincir un peu, puis forcir. Avant, il venait avec une vieille dame revêche mais qui semblait l'apprécier – Alice, en tout cas, aimait bien le chapeau de la dame et aurait bien voulu l'essayer. Il était ensuite venu seul, restant assis à parler. Puis une blonde était venue avec lui, leur parlant à son étrange voisin et à elle sans qu'elle ne comprenne, et acceptant avec plaisir les papiers de sucreries. Alice préférait la blonde à la vieille femme aux cheveux gris, parce que la première était toujours souriante et que le garçon semblait l'aimer plus.

* * *

Au cas où cela vous intéresse :

Je suis partie du principe qu'Alice était née en 1957, soit trois ans avant nos Maraudeurs.

* Bertram Aubrey est le garçon dont James Potter et Sirius Black ont fait doublé la tête de volume à l'aide d'un maléfice, s'attirant ainsi une retenue, pendant leurs années au Collège. Alice est née dans les années 50-60, sans qu'on ne sache en quelle année exactement, et Bertram était à Poudlard dans les années 70, donc ils peuvent très bien être de la même année.

** Humphrey Belchert apparaît dans le _Prince de Sang-Mêlé_ et veut fabriquer des chaudrons en fromage. N'ayant aucune idée de sa date de naissance, le voilà projeté camarade d'Alice et de Franck !

*** Fabian et Gideon Prewett, en plus d'avoir les mêmes initiales que Fred et George Weasley, sont les frères cadets de Molly Weasley, elle-même née au début des années 50. Je précise qu'il n'est nul part spécifié qu'ils soient jumeaux. Ils sont morts au service de l'Ordre du Phénix, en combattant cinq Mangemorts, dont Antonin Dolohov.


End file.
